Lost Boys: Frogspawn
by Taylor Moore
Summary: 1993. Edgar and Blanche are about to have a kid. This is a small collection of stories about him or her, their parents and, of course, vampires. Rated T in case of language and/or violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

Hiya! I thought that I'd better get a move on with my stories before Lost Boys 2 is released here. There's been a complete mix of reviews about it and I don't know who to believe; so, I will get the DVD and watch it, and then I will make my mind up.

Thanks to NeverletRocknRollDie for the review on my oneshot!

I've loosely based some of this on a lot of youtube videos - some of you might recognise what goes on. I don't own any of these videos and will gladly edit the story on request.

Let me tell you in advance that Edgar and Blanche's kid is** not **born yet in this chapter. I'll let you debate if it's a girl or a boy - you'll find out soon.

**Story Start**

Edgar was busy in his shaping shed. The room was quiet. Yesterday's heat had subsided.

Blanche stared into the mirror. She gasped as she felt the baby kick. Bringing a hand to her tummy, she smiled.

'I still can't believe it.' She thought.

Looking around the room, she sighed. Thinking about the kid and sitting doing nothing all day was all fine and well, but it got old pretty fast. She really felt like running around or doing something, but she couldn't run around in case she fell. Plus, what was there to do?

She curled one ankle over the other and tucked them under the bed. Her eyebrows knotted together as her feet hit something.

'What?'

Carefully she shifted off the bed and onto the floor. She pulled a small cardboard box from under the bed. She pulled the flaps open and smiled curiously.

'What is this?'

There was a bunch of old video tapes in front of her, tightly packed together, labels facing up. Reading them, she saw two familiar names;

Edgar and Alan.

Next to the names were different ages from 6 weeks to 6 years.

'Aww, Edgar keeps his old baby tapes!'

A thought flashed into Blanche's head; she'd never been around young kids - Laddie didn't really count because he wasn't that little and she hadn't seen him in years - so she had no clue what to expect. These tapes could give her a small idea.

'Right.' She said, slowly standing. 'Preparation time.'

She wandered towards their living room, carrying the whole cardboard box. Grinning wickedly, she pulled one from it at random.

_'Edgar and Alan: 6 months/18_ _months'._

She switched on the TV, pushed the video carefully into the player and hit play.

Instantly, Cousin It's twin brother flashed onto the screen.

After jumping back and screaming a little, Blanche saw it was actually Edgar's father. It was probably his mother filming, and she'd zoomed in on his head far more than she needed to.

Finally the camera zoomed out. Mr Frog was holding a small baby in his arms.

'Aww.'

The little boy was tugging at his long beard, oblivious to his dad's reaction.

'Edgar.' Mrs Frog called him from behind the camera.

The little boy looked up in surprise before giving the camera a large, gummy smile. Blanche couldn't help but laugh. This had been roughly twenty years ago; well, that and the look on his face was priceless. Not that she didn't think he was cute then, but looking at this and then thinking of him now was unreal.

Then the camera swerved to the door.

There stood a small boy with black, scruffy hair. He was in his PJ's and sucking his thumb.

'Hey, Alan.' His mom said.

He looked up to the camera for a second before racing to hide behind his dad.

'He's always hated that thing.' He laughed as Alan tugged his pants leg.

The scene cut to their mom lying on the sofa next to them. Now dad must've had the camera. Alan was lying between the crook of her arm and the sofa while Edgar sat on her lap. Her head kept dropping slightly before jerking back up again.

'I think someone needs their sleep.'

She smiled drowsily.

'Go to bed. I'll watch them.'

She nodded and handed Edgar to his brother.

'Gentle now.' She said before turning around and leaving.

Alan wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. Edgar simply stared at the hands in front of him.

The camera zoomed in on Alan, who looked at it as if it would kill him. He hugged Edgar tighter.

'My.' He said.

'Yep, that's your little brother.'

Edgar leaned forward slightly and nipped Alan's fingers. Alan laughed a little.

'Silly! Dad, bit me!'

Their dad laughed from behind the camera. Alan poked Edgar's lip. Edgar bit his finger and wouldn't let go despite Alan's crying. Eventually he did actually let go. He turned around and Alan was right in his face.

'Eggar! Hurt!'

Apparently 'Edgar' was difficult for him to say at that point.

Edgar laughed as he turned around. He kept staring at the camera and smiling, looking incredibly cute. Alan seemed to forget his pain almost immediately. He smiled.

'Eggar bit me.' He poked one of his brother's arms. 'Hurt!'

Meanwhile, their father was in stitches. As was Blanche. She was constantly rewinding the moment throughout the day. Nothing in the tapes was that funny and cute; well, apart from them sleeping. One of their parents had managed to get almost an hours worth of them sleeping together onto video.

'They were such cute kids!' She thought.

There were only tapes up to 4 years. That was probably where their parents got into the drugs. And then after that...

No, she shouldn't dwell on that. Getting upset wasn't good for her or the baby. Right now she should concentrate on the tapes.

...

The time seemed to fly past. Edgar came back inside soon. With a small peck on the lips, he sat next to her on the couch.

'What're you watching?'

'Oh, nothing much. By the way, do you remember biting Alan?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

**Hiya**. Alright, the wait is over! The baby is _here_... well, it will be at the end of this short fic. Sorry for the tiny fic, but there wasn't much I could say about a kid being born; well, there wasn't **_ANYTHING_** I could say! Sorry again for the lack of updating, but I have been very busy while writing my other stories, so there should be some more fics shortly - if only I didn't have to change them for Lost Boys 2! (If I didn't it would be confusing)

I am thinking of including Alan in these stories somewhere - despite the apparent vampirism, you **can't** have Edgar and not have Alan!

Hope you enjoy this one!

**Story Start**

Edgar looked down at the small bundle he held in his arms. It looked up at him, blinking twice before going to sleep. He carried it back to Blanche and sat down.

He'd been in his shaping shed when the phone rang. Blanche had gone to see Erika in Santa Carla for a while. When he'd picked up the phone he could barely understand a word Erika was saying. She was panicking about something.

'Erika!' He yelled down the receiver. 'Calm down. Take a breath and tell me what's going on.'

His eyes widened when she told him.

'I'll be right there!' He slammed the receiver down and ran towards his car.

...

Erika had been waiting for him outside the hospital. She had a strange look on her face, but a smile crept up when she saw him. She ran to him, hugging him tight.

'Congrats.' She said.

'Is she- Are they okay?'

She smiled as she let him go.

'They're fine. Blanche is just resting for a while.'

'And the kid?'

'Perfectly healthy. No problems, nothing unusual.'

'Can I see them?'

Erika nodded and led him inside.

...

He looked from Blanche to the baby repeatedly. She smiled when their eyes met.

'What're you thinking about?'

His mouth twitched in a half smile. 'What we're going to call her.'

He stared at his daughter, random names flashing through his mind. None of them seemed to fit her.

'Hmm.' Blanche paused for a moment before smiling. 'I've got an idea.'

'Yeah?'

'What do you think about... Lexi.'

'Lexi...' His eyes moved back to the small child. The name seemed to stick.

'Sounds nice.' He said.

Erika leaned on the door frame, smiling at the couple. Blanche grinned at her friend.

'What do you think, Erika?'

She flashed a grin back at her. 'Cool. Any middle names?'

Blanche chucked. A while ago they had secretly discussed what to name the baby. Erika had pleaded with her to name it after her if it was female. She was probably hinting at that now.

'Edgar? What do you think?'

There was a small pause.

'What about Fae?'

'Lexi Fae Frog... _Wow_.' Erika smiled.

It wasn't as good as being the kid's namesake, but she thought it was pretty cool... _as long as she got to be the godmom!_

...

**A/N:** There you have it! ...Here's some pointless name meanings! 'Erika' means 'Eternal ruler', 'Lexi' means 'defender' or 'Defending men' and Fae means 'Fairy'. Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note**

Hello again! Argh, I've had a crummy day. Some of the teachers at my school are, to put it bluntly... pains in the ass. At least I can release this now; it's been on my documents for **an age and a half**!

Thanks to Nightcrawlerlover, Blackfishy and McKays Babydoll for your reviews on the first story, and_ loads_ of apologies for not mentioning you last time! I didn't realise until I had released it and there was no time for me to change it. **SORRY!**

I'm kind of jumping forward a few years to when Lexi is about five or six. Sorry, but the stories might not be in any real order. I hope it dosen't confuse you!

**Story Start**

Edgar heard a small squeal from his daughter's bedroom. Looking inside, he saw her sat up in her bed, hair over her eyes. She was shaking a little - a bad dream. He sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders.

'You OK?' He whispered.

She nodded and gave out a small, involuntary whimper, still shaking.

'Bad dream?'

She nodded again.

'Tell you what,' Edgar said. 'How about coming and watching TV with me?'

She looked up at him in surprise. She'd been crying. He wiped the tears away gently.

'What if Mom finds out?' She whispered.

'Never mind her.' He said, lifting her up.

He carried her into the living room and sat her on his lap. Then he remembered what video was in the VCR.

'Oh, Christ, this had better not give her more nightmares.' He thought.

'What're you watching, Daddy?'

'Just a movie. Now, Lexi, this might get a little scary. If you get scared, just tell me, OK?'

She smiled and nodded. She wasn't like other kids, he knew that; she was tougher, braver. If kids her age fell on the boardwalk, they would normally start screaming for their parents; Lexi just got up and kept walking.

Uh oh. Here came the part with the trees and the girl. He quickly hit the fast-forward button on the remote.

'What happened?' She said.

'Ah, you'll find out some other time. When you're older, maybe.'

'Why not now?'

He didn't answer that. God only knew what would happen. She was too young to understand **that** concept.

He fast-forwarded the tape past the infamous tree scene and onwards until he got to a safer, less adult moment. He was almost tempted to cover her eyes; but he kept one arm around his daughter and the other near the remote.

She sat and watched intently until it got to the point where the zombie started singing.

_'We're gonna get you, we're gonna get you...'_

He felt her grip his shirt. Looking down, he found her gawking at the screen in what seemed to be either excitement or amazement. She was smiling.

'Didn't expect that!' He thought.

'Woah!' She said.

He gently ruffled her dirty-blond hair. If any other kid was watching this movie they'd probably be crying and pissing their pants!

...

Eventually the movie came to it's conclusion. Edgar was about to ask Lexi what she thought when he looked down. There she sat, in her father's lap, fast asleep. Blanche walked into the room in her PJ's, stifling a yawn with her hand.

'What're you doing up? It's 4 in the morning.'

'Yeah, I know.'

Blanche looked at Lexi and then back to him. 'What've you been watching? Nothing scary, I hope. She'll get nightmares.'

'She'd already had one. She was fine. Didn't jump much.'

'You were watching a scary movie.' She shook her head and sighed. 'Which one?'

'Who'd have thought a kid her age could fall asleep watching _Evil Dead_!'

Blanche was not happy.

At least Lexi didn't have another nightmare that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note**

Hi. Let me just warn everyone that reads this - **this is not a happy story. **This is one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make and one of the most difficult stories I've ever had to write. I did it because there had to be something to shake the story - and my series - up a little; it was very happy families if you know what I mean.

Anyway, this skips a good few years. Sorry for the laziness, but I don't think I could get away with vampires constantly coming into Lexi's life. That and nobody really likes hearing about what other people's kids do _every day_.

I would love to hear any critisism or reviews in general. Thanks in advance for reading.

**WARNING:** Contains thoughts of suicide.

**Story Start**

Blanche took a quick peek into Lexi's bedroom. She was curled up in bed, fast asleep. With a smile, she closed the door.

'Out for the count.' She said, turning to Edgar.

He was standing in front of the blender with an egg in either hand and garlic in front of him.

'What're you doing?'

'Experimenting.' He said.

He cracked the eggs into the blender, which were closely followed by the now peeled and chopped garlic. Then he took a bottle and squirted the contents in. Securing the lid, he switched the machine on, only turning it off when the mixture resembled a strange version of a milkshake.

'Let's see. Raw eggs, garlic... I'm guessing that's holy water as well?'

Edgar nodded, pouring himself a glass.

'I came up with this the other day. I thought that this might protect us while we're asleep.'

'But we're not going to sleep yet, Edgar.'

He smirked at her. 'We've got to try it out somehow.'

Blanche stared in disbelief as he swallowed the whole concoction in one go.

'Well?' She said.

'Hmm... It's not bad. Now we'd better go and see if it works.'

He left to start the car as Blanche returned to their daughter's room. She must have woken up; she'd switched her bedside lamp on. Shaking her head, Blanche looked out her daughter's tarot cards and the notebook that explained them. Grabbing a pen from the bedside table, she scribbled a note on a blank page.

_'Don't worry. We'll be fine. If you get scared, look at your cards or watch TV. Keep yourself occupied and DON'T PANIC! Love you. XXX'_

With that she left the room, leaving the notebook open and the light on.

...

Another job well done. Edgar had killed a lot of vampires tonight with no complications. Maybe it had to do with the new invention; but what to call it... Frog juice?

...Perfect. Now he just needed to find Blanche and -

A loud scream echoed around him. One that sounded a lot like...

'Oh, no!'

He sprinted off in a desperate search to find her.

...

When Edgar found Blanche, it was already too late.

She was gone.

Her neck had been ripped open, not by teeth, but by claws. Blood had poured out of the wound and now stained the floor. Her eyes were once wide in shock and fear. Now they were glazed over.

A surplus killing.

Edgar dropped to his knees, mouth wide open in shock. He shoved his hand in his pocket and gripped something.

He looked down. He had a switchblade in his hand. Staring for a moment, he opened it, pointing it near his neck. Someone grabbed his wrist.

'Don't even think about it, Edgar.' Alan said, staring at him.

'No signs of blood.' Edgar thought. 'He probably didn't do it. Wouldn't put it past him, though.'

He glared up at his older brother. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'That dosen't matter. Just put the knife down.'

'Why?'

'You know why.' He leaned down to his brother's level, maintaining eye contact.

'There's a young girl out there who's just lost her mom. She'll be upset enough. How do you think she'll cope if she loses her dad too? Who's gonna look after her if you do that, huh?'

'She can look after herself.'

'She's just a little girl! _We_ only managed because of our neighbours and the comic book store. She **needs** you, damn it!'

Edgar hesitated. Although he hated to admit it, Alan was right. Lexi would fall to pieces if she lost both of them. She'd be bad enough learning about her mother. Hell, she was twelve years old. Sure, she knew what death was and what he did for a living besides shaping boards, but she needed them.

It would be difficult now, but he had a responsibility; one he hadn't really payed that much attention to.

Now he had to be a father.

...

_Christ._

It was difficult enough talking to Erika about it. He had had to explain exactly what had happened over the phone. He'd buried Blanche in a safe spot - as an ordained minister, he had the right to do it; plus, she deserved a proper sendoff - and was now even more blood-drenched - not to mention tear-stained. After a quick shower and fresh clothes, Edgar took a deep breath and opened the door gently, walking into Lexi's room.

She was fast asleep, slightly curled up on her side. Edgar had never realised how much like her mother she was. She had his eyes and the same hair colour as him, but everything else was like Blanche. Staring at her just made tears well up in his eyes. He knelt at the bedside and broke down, his head on top of his crossed arms.

Lexi's eyes fluttered open. Looking up, she saw her father, the great Edgar Frog himself, leaning on her bed, _crying_.

Something was wrong. Her dad never,_ ever _cried. Hell, half the time he never revealed any emotion besides the rare smirk or small laugh.

She touched his shoulder gently.

'Dad?'

He looked at her for a few seconds in absolute sorrow. Then he wrapped his arms around her.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

'Dad, what's going on?'

He held her a little tighter. There was a small, confused silence for a few minutes. Then he sighed shakily.

'Lexi, mom's gone. She's not coming back.'

Lexi sat for a second, not understanding. Gone? Not coming back? What could he mean by that? Usually if someone wasn't coming back they'd gotten a divorce; but they'd been fine this morning, nobody ever really argued unless it was a joke, they worked together when they went vampire - _Uh oh._

Tears ran down Lexi's face as realisation kicked in. Gone was a nicer way of saying dead.

_Her mother had been killed by vampires._


End file.
